no eres el ultimo
by walkerGrimes
Summary: Hipo siempre pensó que Chimuelo era el ultimo furia nocturna que había en el planeta pero una noche , se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado .ok , pésimo Summary pero denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_Hola , bueno este es el primer fic de ''Como entrenar a tu dragón'' y todo esto surgió después de ver las 2 películas , bueno, espero que les guste _

**''No eres el ultimo''**

Era una noche común y corriente, 2 buenos amigos estaban sentados en una barranco cerca del mar casi totalmente congelado , pero eso no era lo importante , esos 2 amigos llamados Hipo y Chimuelo veian el cielo estrellado antes de ir a dormir. El vikingo notaba algo extraño a su amigo dragón desde esa mañana , no quiso comer bien y apenas lo convenció de salir a volar , lo notaba melancolico , triste , a decir verdad deprimido era la mejor forma de describir la actitud del ''Fuira nocturna''

-Vamos amigo...¿que te sucede?-dijo Hipo- has estado muy extraño desde esta mañana...dime que te pasa-dijo con ternura aunque sentia como si su amigo lo ignorara-...chimuelo...

el dragon por fin volteo a ver a su jinete solo para dar algunos rugidos con un poco de tristeza , aunque Hipo no entendia a la perfeccion sus rugijos el sabia que estaba triste pero no sabia el por que , decidio dejarlo a si , tal vez se le pasaria para mañana , a si que penso que lo mejor era regresar a casa , estaba a punto de subirce a su dragon para regresar cuando a lo lejos se vio una luz color violeta

-¿viste eso?-dijo Hipo a loque chimuelo solo rugio

paso un rato en silencio a si que Hipo decidio olvidarlo, pero de repente un rugido se escucho muy serca de ellos para que luego una sombra pasara justo prente a ellos ,no notaron que dragon era devido a lo obscuro de la noche. Hipo no le dio tanta importancia pero Chimuelo empezo a sacudirce.

-wow...Chimuelo-¿que pasa?-dijo Hipo

Chmuelo intento despegar pero callo al agua debido a su cola, empezo a patalear en el agua para evitar aogarce

-¡CHIMUELO¡-grito Hipo asustado , sin saber nada mas que hacer el tambien se lanzo al agua para ayudar a su amigo

con un poco de esfuerzo Hipo ayudo a Chimuelo a salir ileso del agua

-¿estas bien?-dijo Hipo

Chimuelo se sacudo para quitarce el agua

-debemos regresar-dijo Hipo subiendo a Chimuelo

Chimuelo despego pero no obedecia a Hipo para regresar a casa , el iba por su propio camino

-No...¡CHIMUELO¡...¡dragon malo¡-grita Hipo pero Chimuelo no lo escuchaba el seguia si camino , al ver que no lograria nada con eso se rindio-bueno pero almenos dime a donde me llevas

Chimuelo no dijo nada

bien...como quieras-dijo Hipo

el dragon iba por el bosque adentrandoce en zonas desconosidas para Hipo , paso un buen rato hasta que chimuelo paro en medio del bosque

Chimuelo ¿para que me trajiste a qui?-dijo Hipo

sin que ninguno de los 2 se diera cuenta algo se movia y los vijilava de cerca , mientras las nubes cubrian la luna haciendo que todo se volviera mas obscuro , o al menos para Hipo

Chimuelo ,esta muy obcuro , mejor vamonos y volvemos mañana ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Hipo

de repente algo agarro a Hipo , haciendolo caer boca a bajo ,Chimuelo no pudo ni voltear a ver que le habia pasado a su jinete ya que un dragon lo comenzo a atacar , nisiquiera lograba ver que clase era ,lo unico que veia eran sus hojos color rosaseo

¡CHIMUELO¡-grito Hipo

antes de que el vikingo se pudiera parar sintio que algo se puso encima de el , intento voltear a ver que era y lo unico que pudo ver eran un par de ojos amarillos .Chimuelo y el otro dragon peleaban muy cerca el atacante de Chimuelo se habia puesto arriba de el y abrio la boca preparando una esfera de plasma violeta, las nubes se quitaron de enfrente de la luna creando un poco le luz alunbrando la escena de la pelea. Hipo y Chimuelo se quedaron pasmados al ver la clase de dragon al que tenian enfrente , inclusive el mismo atacante se srprendio. Un dragon de color negro con rosa , ojos rosas y un poco mas pequeño que Chimuelo...en lo demas era esactamente a el...otro furia nocturna. El dragon detuvo su ataque y se quito de encima de Chimuelo ,lo mismo con lo que estaba sobre Hipo, otro furia nocturna pero este parecia mas un niño ,color negro con amarillo.

Chi...chimuelo...-dijo Hipo

El joven se intento acercar al dragon pero este gruñia cuando intentaba hacercar su mano pero Chimuelo parecia decirle que estaba bien

¿Esmeralda?-se escucho una voz entre los arboles

¿hola?-dijo Hipo

de los arboles salio una hermoza joven de piel blanca ,pelo largo y negro , vestida con una playera y falda moreada , chaleco y botas cafes. Paro en seco al ver a Chimuelo y se hacerco a el sin nisiquiera notar a Hipo

es...increible-dijo la joven

em..¿hola?-dijo Hipo

la joven dio un pequeño salto

oh, hola , no te habia notado-dijo la joven

em, si , no es algo que escuche ultimamente-dijo Hipo- *extiende su mano* me llamo Hipo

me llamo Cristal-dijo la joven respondiendo el saludo , luego volvio a fijar su vista en Chimuelo- ¿tienes un furia nocturana?

yo , estaba a punto de preguntarte lo mismo-dijo Hipo-el es Chimuelo

Chimuelo dio unos cuantos rujidos

lindo, ellas son Esperalda y Jasmine -dijo Cristal

¿son chicas?-dijo Hipo

a si es-dijo Cristal

Chimuelo y Esmeralda rugian entre ellos , pareciendo tener una conversación

y...¿de que aldea eres?-dijo Hipo

Cristal bajo la cabeza para luego dar un suspiro

hace mucho tiempo que no pertenesco a ninguna aldea-dijo Cristal con tristeza

¿por que?...¿que paso?-dijo Hipo

no...no es lo que piensas , yo me escape-dijo Crstal

¿como que te escapaste?-dijo Hipo

_FLASH BACK..hace 15 años..._

vamos chicos , esperenme-dijo Cristal

nosotros nunca te invitamos-dijo una niña

si , no tienes por que estar aqui-dijo un niño

unos rujidos los hicieron parar y esconderce detras de una gran roca , a lejos habian varios ''susurros mortales''

es...increible-dijo Cristal sacando una libreta

si , claro-volvio a decir el niño-¿por que no vas a jugar con ellos?

si , espero que te coman-dijo la niña

Cristal rodo los ojos , para seguir su dibujo pero un rugido mas fuerte la iso descontrarce y subir la mirada , aparecio otro dragon de color negro , cristal se asombro al verlo , ya que nunca habia visto un dragon de ese color

mejor vamonos-dijo el niño

el niño y la niña se fueron , Cristal se quedo viendo al dragon de color peculiar pero un susurro mortal la tomo de la playera , elevandola muy alto ,pero una bola de fuejo lo golpeo haciendo que la soltara. Cristal caia y gritaba asustada mientras veia el piso hacercandoce a ella , al gual que su final , apreto los ojos pero al sentirce viva los abrio solo para notar que estaba encima de aquel dragon negro

¡hay dioses¡-grito Cristal

el dragon volteo un poco la cabeza y al ver a la niña sobre el , dio unas vueltas haciendola caer en el bosque

auch, no era necesaria tanta violencia-dijo Cristal

la sombra del dragon paso arriba de ella , y aterrizo no muy lejos de ahi. Cualquiera pensaria que alguien con sentido comun o con un un pedazo de cerebro se iria de ahi, pero Cristal en lugar de hacer eso siguio al dragon ,y no muy lejos de donde estaba lo encontro. Rugia de manera extraña y de los arboles salio un dragón de su misma especie pero mas pequeño y con partes rosas, el pequeño se hacerco al grande y este regurguito algo de pescado en su boca.

que asco-dijo Cristal

en el piso habian varias escamas de color negro , Cristal las agarro y empezo a hacer un pequeño camino desde ese lugar hazta donde ella conocia el bosque ,luego regreso a su aldea. Ya en su ''hogar'' fue lo que ella imaguinaba , nadie le pregunto ''¿que donde estabas?'' o ''que bueno que estes bien'' no...nada , es mas ni un simple ''hola'' escucho de alguno de los habitantes de la aldea. Su madre murio hace 1 año y su padre...a el nunca lo conocio , por ahora estaba bajo el cuidado de Muza ,pero a ella no le importaba.

miren ahi esta-dijo la misma niña con la que Cristal estaba hace rato

¿no dijeron que estaba muerta?-dijo otra niña

si ,¿pero que esperabas Shia?-dijo el niño-esta loca ''habla con dragones''

si , tal vez les rogo que no la mataran-dijo otro niño

al menos yo puedo seguir con vida Boby-dijo Cristal-acercate tu a uno si te crees la gran cosa

Cristal se fue a su respectiva casa

no puedo esperar mas para que sus amigos se la tragen de una buena vez-dijo Shia

si , yo tampoco-dijo Boby- ¿tienes un plan Zaraby?

no , ¿tu Zac?-dijo Zaraby

no-dijo Zac

bueno , ya se nos ocurrira algo mas tarde-dijo Boby

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Cristal estaba caminando por el bosque con un pez en la mano siguiendo las escamas de dragon que habia dejado el dia anterior, llego a dicho lugar pero no veia a los dragones, lanzo el pescado lo mas fuerte que pudo y nada , decidio adentrarce mas a ese lugar ya que pensaba que los dragones se habian ido , recojio el pescado y se quedo ahi unos segundos , se dio la vuelta y dio un pequeño salto al ver al dragon de el dia anterior pero era el pequeño. El pequeño dragon y Cristal se vieron entre si , hasta que Cristal extendio su mano con el pescado , el dragon se comenzo a acercar lentamente a ella mientras olfateava el pescado , finalmente lo tomo y se lo comio , luego volvio a ver a Cristal , ella extendio su mano y la paro a unos sentimetros del dragon , este luego de examinar lo que tenia frente a el para luego mover su cabeza hasta tocar la mano de la niña.

creo que tenemos la misma edad-dijo Cristal-y supongo que por tu color de ojos eres una niña...como yo

la pequeña dragon comenzo a ronronear mientras se acurrucaba a Cristal. La niña se separo de la criatura al escuchar aterrizar a un dragon mas grande a uno de sus costados, el dragon adulto se le acerco a Cristal de forma amenzante haciendo que ella retrocediera con miedo hazta caerce de espaldas y acorralarce contra un arbol pero antes de que le pudiera hacer algo ,el bebe dragon se puso encima de Cristal ronroneando , el adulto entendio el mensaje de su hija y cambio su actitud de ostil a amigable. Cristal paso todo el dia con esos 2 dragones el tiempo suficiente para que se agarraran total confianza entre ellas.

ustedes son criaturas maravillozas que no se encuentran en cuanquier lugar-dijo Cristal-creo que las llamare..Ruby y...Esmeralda

los 2 dragones comenzaron a ronronear

esta anocheciendo-dijo Cristal-mejor vuelvo a la aldea

antes de irce Esmeralda se puso frente a su camino

tranquila , volvere mañana ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Cristal- *voltea a ver a Ruby* se los prometo

DIAS DESPUES...

habian pasado varios dias y a Cristal se le iso rutina ir con Ruby y Esmeralda a jugar , ella se subia a Esmeralda y esta la elevava a unos cuantos metros del suelo ya que estaba comenzando a volar , pero poco despues estaba aprendiendo a maniobrar y volar mas rapido , Cristal sabia que ya no podia sostenerce muy bien a ella con ese desarrollo , a si que se le ocurrio hacer una clase de haciento para montar y valla que funciono , ahora tanto Cristal como Esmeralda se sentian comodas al volar

¡esto es asombroso¡-grito Cristal

Esmeralda lanzo una bola de fuego y acelero para cruzarla

oh, vamos-dijo Cristal

el dragon cruzo la bola de fuego , ella salio ilesa pero Cristal...no del todo, tanto su ropa como ella estaban un tanto quemadas

avisame la proxima vez que agas eso-dijo Crital

Esmeralda solto una pequeña risa.A lo lejos se escucho un rugido ,era Ruby quien las llamaba

bueno , hay que volver-dijo Cristal

Esmeralda dio media vuelta y regreso con su madre, ya ahi , Cristal le quito la silla de montar y la dejo en unos arbustos

bien , lar vere mañana chicas-dijo Crital

Ruby y Esmeralda rugieron con cariño mientras Cristal se iba corriendo

EN LA NOCHE...

Crital abria sus ojos lentamente , se desperto deviodo a varios gritos que venian a afuera , miro por la ventana y lo primero que vio fue fuego , sospecho que los ragones los habian o estaban atacando...nada fuera de lo normal. Pesadamente se levanto de su cama y se dirijio a la ventana , tallo sus ojos para que su vizta se aclarara ,lo primero que vio eran las casas sercanas quemandoce y algunos hombres hablando abajo de su casa , escucho atentamente pera averiguar de que hablaban aunque no fuera nada de gran importacia y siguiera medio dormida

¿estas hablando en cerio?-dijo uno

si , es encerio , nunca habia visto algo como esto-dijo otro-no solo la especie era rara ,tambien su color...negro como la noche

Cristal desperto completamente y abro los ojos totalmente por las palabras que dijo ese hombre ''_no solo la especie era rara , tambien su color...negro como la noche'' e_sa frace hacia eco en su cabeza

¿y que isiste con la bestia?-dijo otro

la traje lo mas cerca de la aldea que pude , pero lo que si traje conmigo es esto-dijo sacando un corazon un poco mas grande que sus manos

Cristal se puso mas palida de lo que ya era

no...-susurro para luego salir corriendo de su cuarto , bajar a la sala donde se encontro con Muza

¿a donde crees que vaz?-dijo Muza pero Cristal la ignoro y salio de la casa-¡CRISTAL¡

Cristal salio corriendo hacia su ''lugar secreto'' mientras, por primera vez , escuchaba a algunos miembros de se aldea gritando ''Cristal vuelve'' don palabras que nunca ubiera pensado que se dijeran juntas, a pesar de tantos grito Cristal siguio corriendo mas rapido , para evitar que la siguieran , al llegar se apresuro a gritar...

¡RUBY¡,¡ESMERALDA¡,¡RUBY¡-gritaba desesperada

miro a su alrededor y noto que varios arboles estaban rotos y habia...sangre en el piso

¡RUBY¡ , ¡ESMERALDA¡-siguio gritando

algunos arbustos se comenzaron a mover , Cristal fue hacia ellos , y vio a la pequeña dragon pero tenia sus pupilas muy pequeñas , algo dilatadas (bueno supongo que saben como se ponen los ojos de los dragones cuando estan bajo el control de alguien o fuera de si) y la miraba con odio

Esmeralda ¿que te?...-dijo Cristal intentando tocar a la dragon pero esta casi la muerde ,de echo hazta ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenia dientes...muy afilados .Por su parte Esmeralda no veia claro , lo que tenia en frente se veia borrozo y lo que escuchaba distorcionado aunque la voz un poco conocida-vamos, tranquila , todo estara bien-Cristal la seguia llamando , Esmeralda se sacudio para que luego sus pupilas se volvieran grandes y volviera a su conducta amigable , se acurruco en Cristal a lo que la niña la abrazo

valla , valla, ¿que tenemos aqui?-se escucho una voz detras de ellas

hay no...-dijo Cristal

se dio media vuelta para encontrarce con nada mas y nada menos que : Zarabi , Boby , Shia y Zac mirandola con malicia , los que menos queria que la siguieran y encontraran ese lugar...lo isieron

a si que esto era lo que ocultabas-dijo Shia

claro , la unica razon por la que alguien como tu estaria con muy buena actitud todos estos dias-dijo Zac

pues el gusto se te acabo, por que le diremos a los adultos que tienes como mascota a un dragon-dijo Boby

pero no es una amenaza-dijo Cristal

claro , una bestia mortal , mata humanos solo se llevaria bien contigo por ser rara-dijo Zaraby-aceptalo *comienza a caminar hacia Cristal haciendo que ella retrocediera* cuando los adultos se enteren , a ti seguramnte te exiliaran y a esa cosa* señala a Esmeralda* seguramente la mataran para usar su piel como un adorno *empuja a Cristal a un charco le lodo*

Zaraby comenzo a reir mientras Esmeralda ayudaba a Cristal a pararce , para que luego volteara a ver a Zaraby y le disparara una bola le plasma haciendo que callera en su pie prendiendo fuego, Zaraby se tiro al piso gritando intentando apagar el fuego en vano mientras las voces de los adultos se escuchaban a lo lejos , Cristal devia pensar , si se quedaba ahi seguramente pasaria lo que Zaraby dijo , lo mas rapido que vino a su mente fue ir por la silla de montar que habia dejado escondida , se la puso a Esmeralda rapidamente y se subio a ella , en el ultimo momento llegaron los adultos viendo con horror la escena de Zarby quemenoce para luego voltear a ver a Cristal trepada en el dragon.

vamos , vamonos-dijo Cristal al momento que Esmeralda despego

¡ESPERA¡-gritaron algunos de los adultos

Cristal no iso caso y le dijo a Esmeralda que siguiera , lo ultimo que escucho fueron los gritos de Zaraby piediendo que la ayudaran, pararon en cuanto los gritos se dejaron de escuchar , a decir verdad no estaban muy lejos que no de donde estaban. Cristal no sabia que hacer , por lo sucedido con Zaraby ya no podria regresar y si se iba por su cuenta seguramente morira al primer dia sola alli afuera, en ese momento sintio el calido ronroneo de Esmeralda junto a ella , la miro a los ojos y se dio cuenta, de que no estaria sola , la tendria a su lado en cualquier momento , y lo sucedido con Zaraby probaba que la lealtad de Esmeralda era exclusivamente para Cristal. No muy lejos de ahi se escucharon las voces de algunos hombres de la aldea llamandola.

hay no , ahora que ago-dijo Crstal

Esmeralda coloco una de sus alas sobre Cristal y ambas se agacharon , Esmeralda cerro los ojos y las partes rosas de su cuerpo se volvieron negras , los hombres pasaron frente a ellas y nisiquiera lo notaron , ya aceguradas que estubieran lo suficientemente lejos , Crital se paro y Esmeralda volvio a sus colores orijinales.

¿que otros secretos escondes?-dijo Cristal con una sonrisa

Esmeralda intento hacer lo mismo que su compañera y esta noto que no tenia dientes...lo cual fue extraño por que hece unos momentos si tenia

lo averiguere mañana, ahora...¿que tantas ganas tienes de volar esta noche?-dijo Cristal

Esmeralda rugio y se agacho para que Cristal se subiera a ella

a si me gusta-dijo Cristal subiendo a Esmeralda-a volar

ya en cielo Cristal comenzo a cantar...

_la noche es obscura sin mas_

_no hay nada que decir _

_en una pequeña aldea _

_de la cual parte no soy _

_el viento sopla _

_y hay algo en mi _

_que nunca senti _

_''son solo bestias , no sienten _

_son peligrosos''_

_siempre me dijeron a mi _

_''no te les hacerques jamas'' _

_pues ya lo ise _

Cristal se paro del aciento

_libre soy, libre soy _

_ya no hay que ocultarlo mas _

_libre soy, libre soy _

_esto es lo que siento _

_irme asi , sin avisar , sola ya no estare_

_como las otras yo no soy _

_mirando desde lo alto _

_pequeño todo es _

_y los miedos que me ataban _

_muy lejos los deje _

comenzo a caminar mas a la orilla de Esmeralda

_voy a probar que puedo hacer _

_sin limitarme o ceder _

_ni mal ni bien ya no are _

_jamas_

se tiro del dragon , Esmeralda con un poco de asombro por el acto la siguio para evitar que se lastimara , estaba anivelada con ella por cualquier cosa

_libre soy , libre soy _

_el viento me abrazara_

_libre soy ,libre soy _

_no me veran sufir _

_irme asi , sin avisar , sola ya no estare _

Esmeralda de guiro y Cristal volvio al haciento, para que nuevamente se elevaran

_por aire y tierra _

_nuestra amistad cresera _

_nuestras almas puras_

_se entrelazaran _

_maniobras nuevas pronto aprenderemos _

Cristal iso que Esmeralda se detubiera para mirar la aldea que apenas se poda ver a lo lejos

_no volveremos jamas _

_ya no hay nada ahi _

Esmeralda siguieron su camino

_libre soy,libre soy _

_seguiremos hasta el amanecer _

_libre soy,libre soy _

_ya no hay nada que perder _

_irme asi , sin avisar , sola ya no estare _

_como las otras yo no soy _

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK..._

wow, eso es muy interesante-dijo Hipo-pero...por lo que escuche no tienes lugar a donde ir

no , no tengo-dijo Cristal-¿y tu?

si, ¿quieres venir a mi aldea conmigo?-dijo Hipo

pero...¿que pasara con Chimuelo , Esmeralda y Jasmine?-dijo Cristal

descuida , en mi aldea convivimos con dragones-dijo Hipo

ja, me gustaria creer eso-dijo Cristal-los vikingos no conviven con dragones

bueno , nosotros si-dijo Hipo-¿vienes? *le extendio la mano*

Cristal volteo a ver a Esmeralda y a Jasmine que parecian estar jugando con Chimuelo

*suspira* esta bien , iremos con ustedes-dijo Cristal

exelente , ¡Chimuelo¡-dijo Hipo

Chimuelo fue junto a Hipo

ahora si , regresamos a la aldea-dijo Hipo

Chimuelo se agacho y volvio junto a Esmeralda miientras rugia

tranquilo , tranquilo-dijo Hipo-van a venir con nosotros

Chimuelo regreso con Hipo y le dijo una lamida , luego iso lo mismo con Cristal

bien , ¡Esmeralda , Jasmin¡ , nos vamos-dijo Cristal al momento que le ponia la silla de montar a su dragon e Hipo se montaba en Chimuelo

¿lisa?-dijo Hipo

Lista-dijo Cristal ya montada en Esmeralda

solo sigueme-dijo Hipo despegando

no tardo mucho para que Cristal junto con Esmeralda y Jasmine estubieran en el aire , Hipo sonrio y las comenzo a guiar hacia Berck

encontramos mas de los tuyos ,amigo-dijo Hipo

Chimuelo ruguio de felicidad

otro furia nocturna ,chicas ¿Se lo pudieron imaguinar?-dijo Cristal

Esmeralda lanzo un rugido y Jasmine ronroneo

EN OTRO LUGAR...

habian varios barcos navegando sin rumbo fijo

¿cual es la aldea mas cercana?

creo que es...Berck

bien , iremos alla , puede que este ahi

vamo Zaraby supera tu trauma amiga

¿como me pides eso Shia? luego de lo que esa loca me iso-dijo Zaraby señalando su pierna, que de echo ahora era un simple palo

vamos, esa loca ,seguramente ya esta muerta , sola no pudo sobrevivir

y si lo iso ¿en que aldea crees que acepten a un dragon?

puede que ella este muerta , pero es casi seguro que el dragon sige vivo y yo lo quiero ver muerto ante mi-dijo Zaraby-tu me apoyas ¿cierto Boby?

es una pregunta capsiosa , no respondas

emm , bueno , estas algo obsecionada con esto de tu venganza

¡¿OBSESIONADA?¡-grito Zaraby

te dije que no contestaras

ya callate Zac-dijo Boby

huy que delicado-dijo Zac

¡callence los dos¡-dijo Shia

iremos a Berck , tal ves llegemos en la mañana-dijo Zaraby

como quieras-dijo Shia

* * *

><p><strong>hola , bueno como veran me llamo WalkerGrimes y esta es mi primera historia de ''Como entrenar a tu dragon'' , espero que les guste y como ya les dije este fic ya esta ubicado despues de la pelicula 2 , pero por cualquier duda , aqui les dejo las edades <strong>

**Hipo: 20 años **

**Cristal: 20 años **

**Chimuelo: 20 años **

**Esmeralda: 20 años **

**Jasmine: 5 años **

**a y por sierto , la cancion esta inspirada en la cancion ''Libre soy'' (si no se los digo ni cuenta se dan XD) de la pelicula Frozen , le intente cambiar lo mas posible la letra y denme su opinion si les gusto y si quieren que siga poniendo canciones. Y como seguramente soy nueva para usedes les pido que del ''Like'' a mi paguina de face (bueno si quieren) el Link esta en mi perfil de aqui , ahi podran saber cuando subo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia o de otra y tambien subo imagenes de los fics...a si y perdonen mis horrendos herrores de ortografia bueno y sin mas que decir , adios , nos leemos pronto **


	2. Chapter 2

**antes de comensar , gracias por sus comentarios y...a partir de este capitulo los dragones van a tener dialogos pero los voy a poner con letra normal a si que no vallan a pensar que de repente los dragones se van a hablar con los humanos...solo es para que entiendan...¿entendido? **

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

EN BERK...

Astrid ¿sabes en donde esta Hipo?-dijo Valka

no , fue a volar con Chimuelo pero no a regresado-dijo Astrid

¿que no son ellos?-dijo Brutacio señalando al cielo

si , son...pero ¿quien viene detrás de ellos?-dijo Astrid

¿Sera posible...?-dijo Valka

Chimuelo aterrizo seguido de Esmeralda y Jasmine, por alguna razón los demás vikingos salieron de sus respectivos hogares y se acercaron a los dragones provocando que Esmeralda se pusiera nerviosa

Hipo ¿eso es...?-dijo Astrid

si , otro furia nocturna-dijo Hipo

y..¿quien es ella?-dijo Astrid

oh , claro , ellas son ;Esmeralda , su jinete Cristal y Jasmine-dijo Hipo

hola-dijo Cristal

Hipo-dijo Valka

mama-dijo Hipo abrazándola

encontraste otro furia nocturna-dijo Valka separando-ce de su hijo

yo no fui , fue Chimuelo-dijo Hipo-no tienen a donde ir ¿pueden quedarse con nosotros?

pero claro que si , consideren a Berk su hogar-dijo Valka

muchas gracias-dijo Cristal

Valka , Hipo y Chimuelo llevaron a Cristal ,Esmeralda y Jasmine a su insistió en que las chicas se quedaran en su cuarto y que el dormiria en la sala

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Hipo se levanto y vio a su mama preparando el desayuno

bueno dias , bello durmiente-dijo Valka divertida

buenos dias ¿Cristal ya se desperto?-dijo Hipo

si , le lleve algo de ropa para que se cambiara-dijo Valka

alguien toco la puerta y poco despues la abrio ,eran Brutacio y Brutilda

¡HIPO TIENES QUE VENIR¡-dijo Brutacio

¿que susede?-dijo Hipo

¡varios barcos acaban de llegar a Berk y dicen que que quieren ver a nuestro lider¡-dijo Brutilda

¿ese eres tu cierto?-dijo Brutacio

¿pero saben quienes son?-dijo Hipo

no , nunca los habia visto en mi vida-dijo Brutilda

bien , ya voy-dijo Hipo-ya regreso mama

no te tardes-dijo Valka

Hipo fue hacia los muelles donde se encontraban varos barcos , los primeros 4 en salir eran :Una chica de pelo rojizo ,una pata de palo y vestia con ropas grises , otra chica de pelo castaño ,blusa y flada azul fuertes con cadenas plateadas, un chico rubio ,vestido de una playera negra con un pantalon verde y el ultimo chico de pelo Negro , vestido de una plyera gris y pantalon negro.

¿muy bien?...¿en que los puedo ayudar?-dijo Hipo

buscamos a una chica-dijo la peliroja

em...¿puedes ser mas especifica?-dijo Hipo

bueno , piel blanca,pelo negro, ojos...¿cafes?-dijo el chico rubio-¿eran cafes?

¿como se llama la chica a la que buscan?-dijo Astrid

Cristal-dijo la peli-roja

ouu ,juestamente ayer Hipo trajo a una chi...-alcanzo a decir Patapez antes de que Hipo le tapara la boca

jaja...que grasioso...oigan si no es mucha molestia ¿nos pueden decir sus nombres?-dijo Hipo

me llamo Zaraby , ella es Shia , Zac y Boby-dijo la peli-roja

em...permitanme un momento-dijo Hipo corriendo hacia su casa

¿ese es su lider en cerio?-dijo Zarby

si , y es un gran jefe aunque no lo creas-dijo Astrid

y en tu lugar yo cuidaria mi lenguaje , aparte de ser el jefe es el mejor entrenador de dragones del mundo-dijo Patapez

¿entrenador de dragones?-dijo Shia

¿por eso hay dragones en su isla?-dijo Boby viendo a Tormenta

si , a si es-dijo Astrid

que interezante-dijo Zaraby con una sonrisa algo diabolica

EN LA CASA DE HIPO...

¡Cristal¡-dijo Hipo

Hipo ¿que sucede?-dijo Valka

em , nada , solo un problema que espero no sea muy grande-dijo Hipo-¿y Cristal?

aqui estoy-dijo Cristal bajando las escaleras

Hipo se quedo embobado por Cristal la que ahora estaba vestida con una playera morada , guantes cafes , botas y deadema moradas

bien ¿como me veo?-dijo Cristal

muy bien-dijo Hipo-tengo que decirte algo

Hipo se llevo a Cristal escaleras ariba , a Chimuelo le dio curiosidad y los siguio

¿conoces a esas personas?-dijo Hipo señalando por la ventana al muelle

bueno ,se parecen a...hay no...no , no , no , no , no puedn ser ellos ¿por que estan aqui?-dijo Cristal

te estan busando y dudo que sea para llevarte a casa-dijo Hipo

pero por que , ¿que qui...?-alcanzo a decir Cristal antes de notar que algo, mas bien alguien faltaba-emm...¿donde esta Esmeralda?

no se , tal vez salio-dijo Hipo

¿que no lo entiendes? , si Esmeralda ve a Zaraby la va a descuartisar-dijo Cristal

eso...seria algo malo , entiendo-dijo Hipo

Chimuelo , ve a buscar a esmeralda y entretenla , que no venga a la alea-dijo Cristal

¿vas a salir o digo que no estas?-dijo Hipo-¿y por que no quieres qeu Esmeralda vea a Zaraby?

ya te lo dije , la va a matar y eso no lo puedo permitir-dijo Cristal

bueno , almenos tienes sentido comun-dijo Hipo

si , si alguien matara a Zaraby , sere yo-dijo Cristal bajando las escaleras

claro...espera...¡¿QUE?¡-dijo Hipo-Chimuelo , has lo que Cristal te dijo , yo tratare de evitar que Cristal mate a alguien

Hipo y Chimuelo salieron de la casa ,Hipo fue con Cristal y Chimuelo a buscar a Esmeralda. Mientras en el muelle Zaraby parecia estar peleando con Astrid

ustedes no van a venir aqui a burlarce de Hipo-dijo Astrid

vamos , solo diganos donde esta la chica y los dejaremos en paz-dijo Zaraby

aqui estoy-dijo Cristal hacercandoce al muelle

wow , ya llego la niña bonita-dijo Patan

callate-dijo Astrid

¿me buscabas?-dijo Cristal

Cristal , cuanto tiempo ,15 años esaxtamente-dijo Zaraby-me sorprende verte con vida

a mi igual-dijo Cristal

y bien ¿donde esta?-dijo Zaraby

donde esta...¿Que?-dijo Cristal

no te agas , tu amiga dragon, la que me iso esto *señala su pierna*-dijo Zaraby

como si te lo fura a decir-dijo Cristal

ja , seguramente la incompetente no pudo controlar a su mascota y la dejo sola-dijo Zaraby en tono burlon

Cristal ya se empezaba a enfadar

Astrd...Brutilda...agarrenme-dijo Cristal lanzandoce hacia Zaraby pero Astrid y Brutilda la agarraron de los brazos impediendocelo

vamos tranquilas , seguramente habra una solucieon rasonable-dijo Hipo poniendoce entre las dos chicas

MIENTRAS CON CHIMUELO...

_''ok , busca a Esmeralda y evita que balla a la aldea''_-penso Chimuelo

Chimuelo recorria los lugares lejanos a la aldea ya que ya habia buscado ahi , por alguna razon le llamo la atencion aquel lugar en donde interactuo con Hipo , echo una mirada y ahi estaba Esmeralda con la cabeza agachada al lago. Chimuelo bajo con ella pero al parecer ella no lo habia notado , se hacerco a ella y noto...que estaba llorando y apretaba los dientes con ira y dolor ,algo no muy comun en un dragon.

em...¿Esmeralda?-dijo Chimuelo

Esmeralda se sobresanto , miro a Chimuelo sin voltear y se seco la lagrimas con sus patas

oh , hola Chimuelo-dijo Esmeralda con la voz entre cortada

¿estas bien?-dijo Chimuelo

si , si ¿por que?-dijo Esmeralda

por que estabas llorando ¿por que?-dijo Chimuelo

a , eso , por algo de...el pasado-dijo Esmeralda

¿que sucedio?-dijo Chimuelo

lo siento Chimuelo pero...-dijo Esmeralda-mi pasado...quedo atras

Esmeralda se impulso y salio volando hasta la orilla

_''no puedo dejar que regrese a la aldea''_-penso Chimuelo-¡OYE ESPERA¡

Chimuelo trato de seguir a Esmeralda , se impulso y intento sujetar de una roca pero resbalo, cerro sus ojos al recordar que no podía volar sin Hipo , por lo tanto le costaria mucho salir de ahi

tiene que ser una broma-dijo Chimuelo

abrio los ojos y se encontro con los ojos de Esmeralda a unos pocos centimetros de los sullos

¿estas bien?-dijo Esmeralda

¿eh? si , no te preocupes , me pasa todo el tiempo-dijo Chimuelo volteando a ver la parte que faltaba de su cola

Esmeralda veia su cola con curiusidad

¿no quieres saber que me paso?-dijo Chimuelo

no se me hace justo que yo sepa de tu pasado cuando yo no te dejo saber del mio-dijo Esmeralda

bueno , pero ¿por que no puedo saber de tu pasado?-dijo Chimuelo

es solo que es muy triste y dolorozo para mi recordar esos sucesos-dijo Esmeralda

¿por eso llorabas?-dijo Chimuelo

Esmeralda asintio con la cabeza

bien , no te obligare a hacer algo que te aga sentir incomoda , o triste-dijo Chimuelo

gracias por entender-dijo Esmeralda , le dio una tierna lamida en la mejilla a Chimuelo a lo que este se enrojesio

genial , soy el alfa de todos los dragones y no puedo volar , que ironia-dijo Chimuelo

''¿que tiene de ironico eso?'' espera...¿tu eres el alfa?-dijo Esmeralda

si , me convertí en alfa el mismo dia en el que Hipo se convirtio en Jefe-dijo Chimuelo sacando el pecho con orgullo

pero claro, de tal jinete tal Dragon ¿no?-dijo Esmeralda

ñe , eso creo-dijo Chimuelo-¿que tu no eres igual que Cristal?

bueno , en cierta forma creo que si,ambas tenemos sierto instinto aventurero , ambas odiamos a las personas se se creen la gran cosa-dijo Esmeralda-...ambas perdimos a nuestros padres de niñas...

Chimuelo se sorprendio ante este comentario , volto a ver a Esmeralda quien tenia la mirada perdia y sus ojos cristalinos

emm...¿Esmeralda?-dijo Chimuelo meneando su pata frente a los ojos de Esmeralda

ugh...que..¡¿QUE?¡-dijo Esmeralda

no , nada, solo te conjelaste ahi-dijo Chimuelo

perdon , eso pasa cuando pieso en cosas del pasado-dijo Esmeralda

bueno ,pero...si no te gusta recordar cosas del pasado ¿por que haces eso?-dijo Chimuelo

no se, es como si mi sub-conciente me intentara lastimar...es eso o soy bipolar-dijo Esmeralda

jaja...bipolar-dijo Chimuelo ,poco despues Esmeralda lo miro enojada-perdon

ña , no importa-dijo Esmeralda acosatandoce boca abajo sobre el pasto

aunque...yo también se lo que se siente-dijo Chimuelo colocanodece en la misma pocicion que Esmeralda

¿a que te refieres?-dijo Esmeralda

a literalmente estar solo la mayoria de tu vida...bueno...aqunque tu iniciaste con Cristal a tu lado-dijo Chimuelo

¿no dejaras de molestar hasta que te cuente mi pasado ,verdad?-dijo Esmeralda

yo no estoy molestando , solo te dije que se lo que se estiente estar solo-dijo Chimuelo

bien te popondre algo-dijo Esmeralda

¿que es?-dijo Chimuelo

yo te cuento mi pasado y tu me cuentas el tullo-dijo Esmeralda

_''creo que si es bipolar''_-penso Chimuelo-esta bien

muy bien...-dijo Esmeralda

_FLASH BACK...hace 15 años_

mama , mama ,no puedo esperar a que sea mañana para que Cristal venga a Jugar-decia Esmeralda saltando de un lado a otro

bien , aunque tal vez el tiempo se te pase mas rapido si duermes-dijo Ruby

pero no tengo sueño, podria estar despierta toda la noche-dijo Esmeralda

Ruby nego tiernamente con la cabeza , quien diria que una cria humana podria hacer tan feliz a su hija , tal vez despues de todo los humanos no sean tan malos como creian. Mientras Esmeralda seguia saltando y riendo , Ruby escucho algo a lo lejos ,auqneu Cristal fuera buena con ellas no significaba que los demas humanos tambien lo fueran, tomo a su hija del cuello y comenzo a adentrarce un poco mas en el bosque.

em...mama ¿a donde vamos?-dijo Esmeralda

Ruby no podia hablar devido a que la tenia en la boca , no fue hasta que llegaron a una cueva ,dejo a Esmeralda ahi e intento irce

quedate aqui , y no salgas pase lo que pase , volvere en un rato-dijo Ruby caminando hacia la entrada de la cueva

Esmeralda no dijo nada ,solo se acosto boca abajo

RATO DESPUES...

Esmeralda estaba a punto de quedarce dormida , cuando abrio los ojo

¿mama?...-se levanto para empezar a salir de la cueva-¿mama?

La pequeña dragon comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba antes de que su madre la llevara a la cueva, a lo lejos escuchaba rujidos y gritos a lo lejos , reconocio los rugidos eran de su madre

mama...-dijo Esmeralda

se hacerco mas al lugar , era esactamente donde se veian con Cristal , se quedo entre unos arbustos cuando frente a ella vio a un Vikingo quien peleava contra...su madre , la cual ya estaba muy herida y devil , tenia varias heridas que sangraban , en la cabeza , en las alas y cola ,ya no podia volar, vio a su alrededor y habia varia sangre y arboles destruidos. Ella se paralizo al ver lo que estaba pasando queria salir a ayudar a su madre pero sus patas no respondian a la señal, no tubo de otra mas que ver como de un golpe el humano tiro a su madre al piso ya vastante herida que nisiquiera se podia volver a parar , el vikingo tomo un cuchillo y se lo enterro con fuerza al pecho de su madre haciendo que esta rugiera de dolor. Esmeralda comenzo a llorar , no pudo haber pasado lo que vio , teinia que ser una broma , un pesadilla , pero no , era real , era la maldita realidad. Se quedo en un tipo de trance un buen rato , hasta que escucho que alguien la llamaba ,lo que tenia frente a ella se veia borroso y los que escuchaba distorcionado pero aun asi la voz se le hacia conocida, poco a poco su vista se aclaro al igual que su audicio , era Cristal quien la llamaba y estaba frente a ella , se acurruco a ella mientras ronroneava.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK..._

y...bueno...si escuchaste a Cristal ayer sabras que paso despues-dijo Esmeralda

si...lo siento-dijo Chimuelo-...por lo que paso...

Esmeralda suspiro mientras contenia las lagrimas

bien...tu turno-dijo Esmeralda

claro ,por donde empezar...-dijo Chimuelo

_FLASH BACK...hace 10 años..._

en lo alto de una montaña muy cerca del mar habian 3 furias nocturna de 5 años cada uno , 2 niños uno completamente negro y otro negro con partes verdes y una niña negra con partes azules, sus padres habian salido a buscar comida asi que los 3 hermanos estaban solos ,pero eran muy inquietos y curiosos, los 3 volaban pocos metros del suelo ,ya que apenas estaban aprendiendo a volar.

oigan miren-dijo uno de los niños llamando la atencion de sus hermanos

¿que sucede?-dijo la niña

¿cuanto se pueden alejar del borde de la montaña?-dijo el mismo niño retando a sus hermanos

¿no es peligroso?-dijo la niña

vamos Xochitl , no seas miedosa-dijo el otro niño comenzando a volar un poco mas lejos que su hermano

¿vas a venir? ya Chimuelo esta aqui-dijo el niño

no me llames asi Merle -dijo Chimuelo algo molesto

muy bien...ya voy-dijo Xochitl

la pequeña dragon comenzo a caminar hacia la orilla de la monataña , pero dio un paso muy al al borde que este se rompio haciendo que callera ,no logro reaccionar a tiempo para volar , asi que termino en el agua.

¡XOCHITH¡-gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo , mientras bajaban un poco para intentar ver a su hermana

¿la vez?-dijo Merle

no...-dijo Chimuelo

¿se ahogo?-dijo Merle

no digas eso idiota-dijo Chimuelo

entonces ¿Que hacemos?-dijo Merle

habra que buscarla-dijo Chimuelo

¿como piensas hacer eso?-dijo Merle

solo...aguanta la respiracion lo mas que puedas , tal vez la logremos sacar-dijo Chimuelo

bien-dijo Merle

a la cuenta de 3 ¿ok?...1...2-dijo Chimuelo-¡...3¡

los 2 hermanos se sambulleron en el agua , se aseguraron que verse el uno al otro para no alejarce , no muy lejos estaba su hermana ,de su boca y nariz salian burbujas lo que indicaba que seguia viva, ambos volvieron a la superficie a tomar aire

¿la viste?-dijo Merle

si , ahora hay que ir por ella-dijo Chimuelo-vuelve a tomar mucho aire

ambos tomaron aire y se sumerjieron nuevamente , nadaron hacia donde estaba su hermana entre las 2 la cargaron y la llevaron a tierra. Ya ahi no tardo mucho en que Xochitl comenzara moverce y a tocer.

cof cof...¿que...cof...que paso?-dijo Xochitl

te caiste al agua-dijo Merle

si , pero ya estas bien-dijo Chimuelo

el suelo comenzo a moverce

¡esta temblando¡-grito Xchitl

no , no es eso-dijo Chimuelo olfateando el suelo

no muy lejos de donde estaban salio un susurro mortal de la tierra , parecia tener su misma edad.

genial , ahora esto-dijo Merle

¡oye este es un mal momento¡ ¿puedes regresar mas tarde?-dijo Chimuelo

eso no funcionara Chimuelo-dijo Merle

ya deja de decirme asi, sabes que me llamo...-Chimuelo no pudo terminar la flase ya que una espina de aquel dragon callo muy cerca de el.

Merle le comenzo a lanzar bolas de plasma al susurro mortal. Chimuelo se le unio a su hermano lanzandole bolas de plasma a su agresor , cuando ya no pudieron lanzar mas Merle procigio a morder y dar zarpasos hacia el susurro mortal. Este intento uir pero Merle quiso seguirlo pero su hermano se lo impedia.

¡¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?¡-grito Chimuelo

vamos ,no hay que dejar que se valla-dijo Merle

El susurro mortal comenzo a volar ,Merle iso a un lado a su hermano y lo comenzo a seguir

¡VAMOS YA DEJALO¡-grito Xochitl

el atacante se dio media vuelta y lanzo mas espinas , una de las cuales le atravezo el ala a Merle haciendo que callera mientras gritaba de dolor.

¡MERLE¡-gritaron Chimuelo y Xochitl

ambos fueron donde su hermano habia caido, este estaba quejandoce entre unos arbustos

Merle ¿estas bien?-dijo Chimuelo

creo que no-dijo Merle

te dije que lo dejaras-dijo Xochitl

ese no es el caso ahora , hay que ayudarlo-dijo Chimuelo

deveriamos quitarle la espina y vendarle el ala con algo-dijo Xochitl

ok , mejor vamos al agua para hacer esto-dijo Chimuelo

¿al agua? ¿para que?-dijo Merle

sera mas sensillo y rapido lavarte a herida si iniciamos sacandote la espina ahi -dijo Xochitl

ok , vamos-dijo Merle

Chimuelo y Xochitl ayudaron a Merle a ir al agua, ya ahi le echaron un poco de agua antes de sacarle la espina

solo quitenla rapido-dijo Merle apretando los ojos

muy bien , aqui vamos-dijo Chimuelo

¿a la cuenta de 3?-dijo Xochitl

si-dijo Chimuelo-1...

2...-dijo Xochitl

¡3¡-dijeron ambos hermanos al momento que quitaron la espina del ala de su hermano

¡AAAUUUU¡-grito Merle

2 rujidos se escucharon del cielo , los 3 dragones saltaron del susto al escuchar aquellos rujidos

eemmm...¿que se supone que les vamos a decir?-dijo Chimuelo

¿la verdad?-dijo Xochitl

2 dragones, la hembra color negro con Azul caro , el macho de color negro con partes verdes aterrizaron a lado de los pequeños dragones

niños ¿que susedio? ¿que le paso a Merle?-dijo la hembra

emm...lo que paso...-dijo Chimuelo

estabamos jugando , me hacerque mucho a lo arilla y me cai , mis hermanos me fueron a ayudar y luego un susurro mortal nos ataco-dijo Xochitl

bueno , mejor llevemos a su hermano a la cueva-dijo el macho

Merle se subio al lomo de su madre para que lo llevaran a casa , ya ahi , ella regurguito un poco de pescado para sus hijos , luego de comer todos se durmieron

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Xochitl sacudia a Chimuelo para que despertara

vamos , despierta , despierta-dijo Xochitl

al ver que su hermano no mostraba signos de querer despertar Xochitl tomo una pequeña piedra que habia en la cueva y se la lanzo

¡YA DESPIERTA¡-grito Xochitl

¡auch¡¿que te sucede?¡-dijo Chimuelo

hay un problema...Merle no despierta-dijo Xochitl con lagrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos

¿que?-dijo Chimuelo-¿como que no despierta?

Chimuelo fue a donde su hermano , este no se movia de ninguna forma

pss...Merle-dijo Chimuelo

Al tocar a su hermano noto que su cuerpo estaba tieso

¡¿Merle?¡-dijo Chimuelo

despertare a mama y papa-dijo Xochitl llendo donde sus padres mientras Chimuelo le seguia pidiendo a Merle que despertara

no tardo mucho para que los adultos despertaran y fueran donde su hijo, ya ahi lo llamaron , lo sacudieron , lo olfateaban pero Merle no abria los ojos. Los adultos se miraron entre si para luego abrasar a sus otros dos hijos quienes los miraban con confucion

¿cuando va a despertar Merle?-dijo Xochitl

ninos...su hermano...-intentaba decir su madre pero comenzo a llorar

su hermano...ya no va a despertar-dijo su padre igual llorando

pero ¿por que?-dijo Chimuelo

el se ah ido-dijo su madre

ah m...muerto-dijo su padre sin rodeos de mas

3 AÑOS DESPUES...

era de noche ,Chimuelo y Xochitl estaban en la montaña, su padre estaba cazando por lo que estaban bajo el cuidado de su madre. Los 2 hermanos jugaban con ramas y piedras que habian por ahi. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando de la nada el cielo fue alumbrado por una luz violeta seguido de un rugido de dolor, los 3 dragones se sobresaltaron al reconocer ese rugido.

¿papa?-dijo Chimuelo

lograron visualisar la sombra a lo lejos , parecio caer en una de las montañas que habia cerca de ahi , aunque habian varias luces y gritos que subian la monataña acercandoce a el

¡niños ,entren a la cueva¡-les indico su madre mientras esta despego para ir a ayudar a su pareja

Los niños con algo de confucion entraron a la cueva pero estaban atentos a lo que les paraba a sus padres , no lograban ver bien la imagen , pero parecian los llamados ''humanos'' a los que por cierto tenian prohibido hacercarse.

¿que esta pasando?-dijo Xochitl

estoy tratando de ver-dijo Chimuelo

en ese momento sintieron como el piso temblaba , no isieron nada mas que quedarce quietos en donde estaban mientrs seguan viendo la montaña en donde estaban sus padres la cual tambien parecia moverce ,lo que vieron enseguida nunca se lo imaginaron , la montaña colapso y al mismo tiempo se escucharon rugidos de dolor y gritos

¡papa¡-grito Chimuelo

¡mama¡-grito Xochitl

ambos se quedaron atentos al mismo lugar para ver si su padres salian de los escombros pero eso nunca paso. De los ojos de ambos comenzaron a salir lagrimas , pero Chimuelo apretaba la garras contra el suelo ,los dientes y los ojos,al ver esto su hermana coloco su pata arriba de la de su hermanol y se apego a el ,Chimuelo solo acepto el apego de su hermana y siguio llorando al igual que ella.

7 AÑOS DESPUES...

¿a donde se supone que vamos?-dijo Xochitl

a buscar comida-dijo Chimuelo

¿peces?-dijo Xochitl

¿que otra cosa?-dijo Chimuelo

no lo se , eh escuchado de una aldea , llamada Berk ,podria ser mas facil obtener la comida de ahi ¿no crees?-dijo Xochitl

em...no lo se...¿no intentaran atacarnos?-dijo Chimuelo

no...bueno , tal vez , pero si hay mas dragones intntando saquearlos tambien , los vikingos se consentraran mas en ellos , aparte nosotros por nuertro color obscuro sera mas facil movernos entre la obcuridad-dijo Xochitl

esta bien...vamos-dijo Chimuelo- ¿pero al menos sabes en donde esta?

claro , sígueme-dijo Xochitl

Luego de un rato de volar llegaron a la dichosa aldea de Berck y como Xochitl habia mensionado estaba siendo atacada por otras especies de dragones :Naders Mortales , Cremallerus, Pesadilla Moustrosa , Grongole ,etc. Los hermanos aprobeharon para escabullirce y tomartodo el pescado que pudieron luego volvieron a donde iniciaron y volvieron a casa pero no sin antes lanzar una que otra bola de plasma sin ser vistos.

eso fue divertido-dijo Xochitl

si , tal vez vengamos otra noche-dijo Chimuelo

2 semañas despues los 2 volvieron a saquear Berk con su misma tecnica

¡FURIA NOCTURNA¡-gritaron los vikingos-¡AL SUELO¡

¿Fueria nocturna?-dijo Chimuelo-...me gusta

a mi tambien-dijo Xochitl

ya tenemos , suficiente comida , vuelve a casa-dijo Chimuelo

¿no vienes?-dijo Xochitl

en un momento te alcanzo-dijo Chimuelo

Chimuelo volvo y disparo otra bola de plasma ,pero al poco rato algo lo agarro envolviendolo por completo haciendo que callera golpeandoce en la cabeza , estaba mareado , escucho un rugido de dolor algo lejos de ahi , loreconocio como el de su hermana , luego todo se volvio negro. Al despertar vio junto a el a un joven humano castaño y devlucho

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK..._

wow , tubo que ser duro-dijo Esmeralda

si...lo fue-dijo Chimuelo conteniendo las lagrimas

pero...¿fueste a buscar a tu hermana?-dijo Esmeralda

lo intnente , pero al principio no podia volar-dijo Chimuelo-cuando Hipo me solto de las cuerdas no podia volar , por que me faltaba una parte de la cola, Hipo me contrullo otra y aprendi a volar con el encima de mi

¿solo puedes volar con el cierto?-dijo Esmeralda

si...bueno aunque recuerdo que una vez me iso una cola con la que podia volar por mi cuenta, fui a mi antiguo hogar pero no habia nada ni nadie-dijo Chimuelo

lo siento...-dijo Esmeralda

no, no importa , ya es el pasado-dijo Chimuelo

a lo lejos se escucho un ruguido

¿que no es brincanubes?-dijo Esmeralda

si parace que...¡HAY PROBLEMAS¡-dijo Chimuelo intentando subir , lo logro muy rapido

¿que no podia subir por su cuenta?-se dijo Esmeralda a si misma , luego comenzo a seguir a Chimuelo

Ambos iban a maxima velocidad hacia Berk , al llegar la mitad del pueblo estaba en llamas mientras Dragones y Vikingos trataban apagarlo

¿pero que?-dijo Esmeralda

¡TORMENTA¡-dijo Chimuelo

Tormenta estaba atrapada en una red , Esmralda y Chimuelo la fueron a sacar

Tormenta ¿que esta pasando?-dijo Esmeralda

¡nos atacan¡-dijo Tormenta

* * *

><p><strong>hola , perdon por tardar con esto pero notenia ideas para la forma en la que Chimuelo perdiera a su hermnana (o no) pero bueno aqui esta <strong>

**como ya les habia avisado aqui se ven los dalogos de los dragones los puse con letra normal , no se si quieran que la ponga en ''negritas'' como estas , ustedes diganme. Tambien diganme si quieren que ponga una cancion en el siguiente cap **

**bueno ,bye bye. nos leemos luego :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola , lo siento si tarde con este capitulo pero es que esta historia tiene los capítulos mas largos que normalmente ago en mis historias , pero poss YOLO , a si que sin mas preámbulos vamos a comenzar esto , a si y ahora cada dialogo de algún dragón lo pondré en negritas para que no confunda con la de los humanos**

Capitulo 3

**¿que? ¿como que nos están atacando?**-Dijo Chimuelo

**¿quieres?**-dijo Esmeralda

**no lo se , una embarcación llego a la aldea esta mañana , pero no se quienes eran o que querían aqui**-dijo Tormenta

**Esmeralda ve a verificar que todos esten bien , Tomenta ve con los demas a ayudarlos a apagar el fuego, yo ire con Brincanubes**-dijo Chimuelo

las chicas asintieron y fueron a hacer lo que Chimuelo les dijo mientras este iba junto con Asaltanubes quien estaba un poco lejos de la aldea

**¿que susedio?¿por que paso esto?**-dijo Chimuelo

**No estoy seguro , no me habia dado cuenta hasta que el fuego inicio**-dijo Brincanubes

**¿donde estan?**-dijo Chimuelo

**se fueron , los cobardes huyeron ¿y tu en donde estabas?**-dijo Brincanubes

**em...yo estaba con...Esmeralda**-dijo Chimuelo

**uuuuuuu**-dijo Brincanubes dandole condazo a Chimuelo

**no , no , la tenia que mantener alejada de aqui , digamos que una chica que venia en las hembarcaciones no era muy amiga suya**-dijo Chimuelo

**lo que digas , pero procura ligar cuando no nos esten atacando**-dijo Brincanubes

**¡oye¡**-dijo Chimuelo

**jeje , pero admite que ella podria ser la ultima hembra de su especie y de tu edad por que Jasmine es una niña**-dijo Brincanubes

**si , stoy conciente de eso y debo admitir que...es muy bonita**-dijo Chimuelo

**¿entonces si estabas ligando?**-dijo Brincanubes en tono burlon

**¡Brincanbes¡**-dijo Chimuelo

**jeje , esta bien , esta bien , ya no te molestare con eso**-dijo Brincanubes-**mejor volvamos a la aldea **

ambos se dirieron a la eldea , las casas ya estaban casi apagadas ,mientras Hipo intentaba calmar a los demas Vikingos quienes reguntaban lo que habia sucedido sin respuesta clara

¡Esuchen¡-dijo Valka-¡No tenemos bien el claro lo que acaba de pasar , pero habra que prepararnos en caso de otro ataque¡

con lo que Valka habia dicho los demas ya estaban un poco mas calmados

¡Chimuelo¡ aqui estas-dijo Hipo abrazando a Chimuelo-Esmeralda no vio quienes eran los que vinieron ¿cierto?

**No Hipo**-dijo Chimuelo negando con la cabeza que para que Hipo entendiera

perfecto-dijo Hipo- pero no se que aremos si vuelven

**no te preocupes Hipo , nos las arreglaremos**-dijo Chimuelo pero Hipo solo escucho rugidos

por cierto , ¿donde estan Crisal y Esmeralda?-dijo Hipo

a qui-dijo Cristal llegando junto con Esmeralda

**todos estan bien Chimuelo , no ubo daños grabes**-dijo Esmeralda

**bueno , almenos no fue tan malo**-dijo Chimuelo

**me pregunto quienes fueron, ¿tu no?**-dio Esmeralda

**si , no tengo idea de que pudo haber sido**-dijo Chimuelo

**sera mejor, preparanos en caso de que reresen**-dijo Esmeranda

**si, mas vale**-dijo Chimuelo

MAS TARDE...

**genial , ¿aora en donde se metio?**-dijo Chimuelo

Chimuelo estaba buscando a Esmeralda nuevamente no sabia en donde se habia metido

**uf , me rindo , tal vez nisiquiera este en la isla y no puedo volar sin Hipo**-se dijo asi mismo Chimuelo

estaba a punto de volver a la casa cuando escucho algo ,era una extraña melodia que le parecia familiar de algun modo ,siguio la melodia hasta que lo conducio...claro hacia Esmeralda

**Claro , tenia que ser**-se dijo a si mismo Chimuelo-**¿pero que esta tarareando? **

Esmeralda estaba tarareando alguna cancion , el ritmo se le hacia muy conocido aun si saber la letra

**esa cancion...**-susurro Chimuelo-**¡esmeralda¡**

Esmeralda salto del susto ,ya que pensaba que estaba sola

**¡¿CHIMUELO?¡**-dijo Esmeralda-**¿cu...cuanto tiempo lle...llevas ahi?**

**no mucho , acabo de llegar**-dijo Chimuelo**  
><strong>

**¿que haces aqui?**-dijo Esmeralda

**no...estoy seguro**-dijo Chimuelo

**¿entonces?**-dijo Esmeralda

**bueno si quieres me voy**-dijo Chimuelo dando la vuelta

**¡NO¡...no**-dijo Esmeralda poniendoce frente a Chimuelo-**digo...solo que...***se sonrroja (si es que los dragones se sonrijan)***sabes que...mejor olvidalo **

**¿que?¿que pasa?**-dijo Chimuelo

**nada, solo...era una estupidez**-dijo Esmeralda

**¿estas segura?**-dijo Chimuelo

**si**-dijo Esmeralda

**bien**-dijo Chimuelo

ubo un silencio incomodo durente unos minutos hazta que Chimuelo lo rompio

**¿Jasmine que es de ti?**-dijo Chimuelo

**¿Como que que es de mi?**-dijo Esmeralda

**si ,amiga, hermana ,sobrina...**-Chimuelo iso una pequeña pausa-**...hija**

**ummm...de echo cristal encontro su huevo en una colina , no habia nadie mas a si que yo me encarge de darle el calor para que naciera a si que...tal vez seria entre Hermana e Hija**-dijo Esmeralda

**bueno**-dijo Chimuelo

el silencio volvio a incomodar a los dos furias nocturnas , pasaron los minutos y Prefirieron volver a la aldea, ademas estaba anochesciendo

**¡miren ahi van los tortolitos¡**-Grito Diente-Pua a lo que Gorgontua Blag y Belch (N/A: no se como se escriben sus nombres) se rieran

**¡callate¡**-grito Chimuelo

**¿siempre es asi?**-dijo Esmeralda

**ñe , habeces , se parece a Patan**-dijo Chimuelo

**jejeje, no te pases con ellos , apenas se conocieron ayer**-dijo Gorgontua

**si , pero de un dia a otro todo puede pasar**-dijo Diente-Pua

**aparte ellos pueden ser los 2 ultimos furias nocturna del mundo**-dijo Belch

**¿a si que me dices de Jasmine?**-dijo Blag

**tonto el es una niña todabia**-dijo Belch

**dejen de pelear, si es cierto que pueden ser de los ultimos fuerias nocturna , y tambien puede ser de que tanto Chimuelo como Esmeralda esten concientes que esta podria ser su oportunidad para salvar a su especie**-dijo Gorgontua

**concuerdo en eso**-dijo Blag

**yo igual**-dijo Belch

**¿nadie se ah preguntado que estaba haciendo Chimuelo solo con Esmeralda en la mañana?**-dijo Diente-Pua

**¿estaba con ella en la mañana?**-dijo Gorgontua

**si , incluso por estar con ella no estaba a qui cuando nos atacaron**-dijo Blag

no pudieron seguir charlando ya que sus respectivos jinetes los llamaron para ir a dormir

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

¿alguien sabe donde esta Hipo?-dijo Astrid

tal vez se le iso tarde-dijo Patapez

Hipo llego con Cristal, Chimuelo y Esmeralda

lo siento Chicos esque estaba arreglando unos asuntos con Cristal-dijo Hipo

claro ''asuntos''-dijo Bruticia

creo que Atrid tiene compeencia-dijo Brutacio

¿a que te refieres con eso?-dijo Astrid

a que estas celosa de la nueva chica linda-dijo Patan

¿que? claro que no-dijo Astrid

¿me acabas de decir chica linda?-dijo Cristal

si ¿por que?-dijo Patan

no...por nada-dijo Cristal-es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a que me ''alagen''

bueno , nos estamos desconcentrando del tema-dijo Hipo-Cristal esta es la ''academia de Dragones'' aqui pecticamos maniobras , estratejias , nuevos ataques para defender la aldea...cosas a si

bien , de donde vengo usaban esta cosa para entrenar a los vikingos a convatir y matar dragones-dijo Cristal

si , antes esto tambiern era asi-dijo Astrid-pero gracias a Hipo , descubrimos que los vikingos y dragones podemos convivir en paz

al igual que tu , yo me reusaba a hacerles daño-dijo Hipo-si en tu antigua alde te hubieran echo caso ahora tu hogar seria muy parecido a qui

si , pero el mundo no es una fabrica de conceder deseos-dijo Cristal

bien , to sabemos que tan unida eres con Esmeralda , pero como para estar unos 15 años junto a ella , ya tienen que tener un buen lazo-dijo Hipo

si , lo tenemos-dijo Cristal

bien , agan una pequeña prueva-dijo Hipo

es bien ¿que quieren que agamos?-dijo Cristal

aremos esto , como ninguna de ustedes conoce del todo a Berck , a si que las separaremos , estaran en distintas partes de la isla , ddeben reunirce antes del anocjecerde acuerdo?-dijo Hipo

pan comido-dijo Cristal

bien , Brutacio , Brutilda, Astrid lleven a Cristal al punto mas lejano de la isla , Patan , Patapez , nosotros llevaremos a Esmeralda a otro punto-dijo Hipo

lo que digas capitan-dijo Brutacio

Cristal se subio junto con Brutilda y fueron al norte de la isla mientras Hipo Patan y Patapez fueron al sur con Esmeralda

**¿segura que no te perderas?**-dijo Hipo

**vamos, ¿con quien crees que estas hablando?**-dijo Esmeralda

**aparte si te pierdes ,Chimuelo vendra a buscarte**-dijo Diente Pua

_**''rayos con que a si se siente que te molesten con la chica que te** gusta''_-penso Chimuelo

**jaja...que graciosito**-dijo Esmeralda

¿que tal lejos la vamos a llevar?-dijo Pata pez

lo mas que podamos-dijo Hipo-tampoco queremos que se pierda

**vamos ¿por que todos piensan que me voy a perder?**-dijo Esmeralda

**tal vez por que apenas conoces esta isla**-dijo Gorgontua

**descuida , seguramente no te perderas**-dijo Chimuelo

**que chistoso escuchar eso del primero que menciono que me iba a perder**-dijo Esmeralda

Chimuelo se ruborizo

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA...

¿a donde me piensan llevar?-dijo Cristal

lo mas lejos que podamos-dijo Astrid

¿segura que podras encontrar a Esmeralda y regresar?-dijo Brutilda

¡Claro¡ , esto sera muy facil-dijo Cristal

bueno , pero solo no te pierdas , si no Hipo va a venir a buscarte-dijo Brutacio

vamos no es para tanto-dijo Cristal-y si me pierdo no es para que Hipo venga a buscarme

yo creo que si-dijo Brutilda

¡creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos¡-dijo Astrid

creo que si-dijo Brutacio

bajaron a tierra , Cristal se bajo de Belch (N/A ¿Belch es el dragon de Brutilda?)

bien , nos vermos pronto-dijo Brutilda

los 3 volvieron al aire y regresaron a la aldea

bien...ahora espero que sto no sea tan complicado-si dijo a si misma Cristal

DEL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA...

bien creo que a qui esta bien-dijo Hipo

todos aterrizaron

ok Esmeralda, nosotros regresaremos , ahora tu deber es encontrar a Cristal ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Hipo

**vamos Hipo , te escuche hace hac rato en la arena**-dijo Esmeralda

ahora nosotros debemos irnos-dijo Hipo

**no vemos antes del anocheser**-dijo Chimuelo

**si , o mas bien cuendo encuentre a Cristal**-dijo Esmeralda

**si , lo que ocurra primero**-dijo Chimuelo

¡Chimuelo vamonos¡-dijo Hipo

**¡si , deja de andar ligando¡**-dijo Diente pua

**¡Dinete pua¡**-dijo Chimuelo-**debo irme **

**si adios**-dijo Esmeralda

los 3 se fueron dejando a Esmeralda sola

**creo qu para no hacer trampa debo caminar un rato primero**-se dijo a si misma Esmeralda-**bien ahora , adonde se llevaron a Cristal **

Narra:Cristal

Estaba caminando , debo reunirme con Esmeralda y no se ni por donde dea empezar a buscar

¡ya se¡-me dije

recordé que antes habia pranticado el rugido del furia nocturna por si alguna vez Esmeralda y yo nos llegabamos a separar o por si Jasmin se llegaba a perder. ''Rugi'' lo mas fuerte quepude , ovbio no iba a tner respuesta tan rapidamente , camine un Rato y volvi a dar un parece que estoy en una zona de ''Terribles terrores'' ya que habia mucho , me apresure a salir de ahi ya que si yo estaba en su territorio ellos estaban en completo derecho de atacarme. De la nada un terrible terror llego volando y se paro en mi hombro ,tenia un pergamino en la pata , se la quita con cuidado y lo abri y decia

_''si te rindes o te pierdes avisanos e iremos por ti y por Esmeralda''_

_-Hipo _

debo admitir que es una buena forma de comunicacion a distancia-dije-pero...¿como piensan que voy a responderles?

llego otro terrible terror y este tenia otro pergamino pero en blanco y un lapiz

valla , Hipo no es para nada tonto-dije

Tome el pergamino donde Hipo escribio el mensaje ,lo voltee y con el lapiz escribi...

_''jeje tranquilos no necesitare ayuda con eso...bueno eso espero._

_los vere antes del anochecer''_

_-Cristal _

Amarre el pergamino a la pata del primer terrible terror que llego

bien pequeño , ahora vuelve con con Hipo y los demas - le dije mientras le daba un pequeño impulzo hacia el cielo

al otro no lo mande ya que ,en esto yo no me rindo , pero soy pecima en la orientacion a si que tal vez si me pierda, Guarde muy bien el pergamino en blanco y el lapiz , luego tome al pequeño dragon en brazos

tu estaras conmigo un rato mas-dije viendo al pequeño dragon

el dragon se subio asta mi ombro , tal vez se sentia mas comodo ahi , a mi no me interezo, di otro rugido y ¡Bingo¡ escuche una respuesta pero muy a lo lejos, no tenia que ilucionarme del todo aun ya que ahora ,en esta isla tambien esta Chimuelo , no le tome mucha importancia y continue mi camino

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Narra: Esmeralda

**bien ,escuche un rugido , no etoy segura si fue de Chimuelo o de Cristal ya que ella lo ensallo por un tiempo en caso de no encontrarnos o perdernos **

**creo que ya ùedo volar-me dije **

**dicho esto me eleve por sobre los arboles , aunque quiza eso no sirva de mucho ya que Cristal esta en el suelo ,no le vi mucha utilidad a volar en ese momento , asi que baje a tierra **

**¿en donde la podre buscar?-dije **

**escuche unos ruidos muy cerca , me puse alerta no sabia quien o que era **

**¡quien esta ahi¡-grite **

**no ubo respuesta , crei que era mi imaguinacion pero esta vez vi una sombra moviendoce entre los arbustos **

**¡sal ahora¡-grite**

**al no haber respuesta alguna comenze a disparar bolas de pasma , use la mitad de mi limite de tiros...tal vez no fue la mejor idea que eh tenido en mi via pero al menos logre ver al que se oculaba se parecia mucho a...¿otro fueria nocturna? **

**¡HO VAMOS¡¿ ahora maguicamente aparecera un clan completo de furias nocturnas?¡- grite con sarcamos **

**¿furias nocturnas?-dijo la dragona - no estoy segura de que sea eso **

**al verla bien quiza tania razon , era du un color muy claro , para ser exactos rosa con partes moradas y rojas , ojos azules , en su ojo izqierdo tenia una parca en forma de corazon ,sus alas eran muy distintas a las mias y su cola terminaba en un corazon **

**bu...bueno si no eres un furia nocturna ¿que eres?-dije **

**emm...no estoy segura de que mi especie tenga nombre-dijo- ya se...creoque soo existo yo , y los humanos nunca nos han visto **

**¿muy bien...?-dije**

**no tenia ni idea de por que decia que era la unica, yo pensaba eso y tambien estan Jasmine y Chimuelo **

**¿como te llamas?-pregunte **

**me llamo Rose-me dijo-¿a donde vas? **

**estoy buscando a mi Jinete-dije **

**¿jinete?-dijo , parci notar mi silla que tenia en la espalda-¿estas con una humana? **

**si , no son tan malos como creiamos-dije-si quieres puedes acompañarme **

**bu...bueno-dijo-¿segura que es seguro?**

**asenti , lanze un reugido al aire , no escuche respuesta **

**¿por que haces eso?-dijo Rose **

**es mi manera de comunicarme con Crista , tenemos un muy buen lazo-dije **

**¿encerio? , no sabia que era pocible crear un lazo Dragon-Humano-dijo sorprendida **

**si , es pocible que lo creas-dije **

**rugi nuevamente , y esta vez escuche una respuesta , algo lejana pero la escuche**

**creo que ya la escuche, andando-dije **

**¿a donde vamos?-me pregunto **

**tu aolo sigueme-dije **

**a la orden capitan-me dijo **

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Narrador: Omnisciente

los chicos estaban esperando cerca de la arena de dragones , precticando una que otra maniobra mientras esperaban a Cristal y Esmeralda

¿seguro que lo ograran Hipo?-dijo Brutacio

claro , aparte ya le avise a Cristal que si se le llegan a complicar las cosas ,solo nos avice e iremos a buscarla-dijo Hipo

pero te contesto que no endria problemas con eso-dijo Patapez

si , pero me mando el mismo pergamino que le mande a si que guardo el que estaba en blanco-dijo Hipo

se estan tardando-dijo Bruticia

si seguramnete Hipo no tardara en ir a buscarla- le susurro Patan a Brutacio

te escuche Patan-dijo Hipo

**y Chimuelo no trdara en ir por Esmeralda**-dijo Diente Pua

**¿ya vas a empezar?**-dijo Chimuelo

**¿De que me perdi?**-dijo Tormenta

**de que desde el dia de ayer Diente pua a estado molestando a Chimuelo con que le gusta Esmeralda**-dijo Gorgontua

**vamos, Chimuelo no le agas caso**-dijo Tormanta

**eso intento**-dijo Chimuelo

¿y ahora a ellos que les pasa?-dijo Brutilda

estaran hablando de sus cosas o...asuntos-dijo Hipo

paso el rato espezaba a anochecer y todos seguian en sus cosas , Chimuelo aprobecho que nadie lo estaba vijilando y se fue de ahi , adentrandoce en el bosque (N/A: no se si en Berck haya bosque) corrio lo mas rapido que podia hacia la direccion que dejaron a Esmeralda pero un extrañp ruido lo iso parar en cierta zona, intento mirar de que se traba

**¿Zarabi?**-dijo Chimueno-**no puede ser **

Chimuelo regreso a la aldea lo mas rapido que pudo

¿Chimuelo ,donde estabas?-dijo Hipo

**seguramente buscando a su novia**-dijo Diente Pua

**¡CALLATE ,ESTO ES MAS IMPORTANTE¡**-grito Chimuelo-**¡HIPO ZARABI Y LOS DEMAS DE SU GRUPO ESTAN EN EL BOSQUE Y QUIEN SABE QUE ESTEN PLANEANDO**

**¡¿QUE?¡**-dijeron los demas dragones

**¿oye quien es zaraby y su grupo?**-dijo Belch

**yo tampoco tengo idea**-dijo Blag-**solo sigue la corriente **

**Hipo hay que hacer algo**-dijo Chimuelo

tranqulo amigo seguramente Cristal y Esmeralda no tardaran el llegar-dijo Hipo

**por el amor de Odin**-dijo Chimuelo

**creo que esto tardara**-dijo Gorgonua

EN OTRO LUGAR...

Narra: Cristal

cada vez podia escuchar los rugidos de Esmeralda mas cerca , comenze a correr ya que estaba anochesciendo , llmaba esmeralda con su numbre y uno que otro rugido , me detube cuando escuche unas voces...vastante familiares. Cerca de ahi estaba ...¡oh maldicion¡

¿que hacen ellos a qui?-dije

Zarabi junto con su grupo estaba en medio del bosque , no sabia que estaba tramando o que hacia ahi , debo encontrar a esmeralda antes de que ella o ellos se encuentren primero corri lo mas rapido que pude , cuando me asugere de estar lo sufucientemente lejos volvi a llamarla ,cuando escuche se respuesta y aterrizo frente a mi

¡Esmeralda¡-dije abrazandola

¡lo logramos¡-dije-ahora hay que...

note que Esmeralda estaba compañada de otra dragona, no se me hacia una especie que yo conociera, me hacerque a ella y le extendi mi mano solo espere a que ella respondiera

valla , parece que ya tienes una nueva amiga-dije-regresemos a la aldea

me voltee a ver a la dragona- puedes venir con nosotras

EN AL ALDEA...

Narrador: omnisciente

Hipo y Chimuelo estaban frente a frente ''discutiendo''

**vamos amigo ¿que tan dificil es enterderlo**-dijo Chimuelo

¿tienes hambre?-dijo Hipo

**vamos, antes me entendias mejor**-dijo Chimuelo

**es tan divertido ver a Chimuelo discutiendo con hipo y que Hipo no entienda ni una palabra-**dijo Tormenta

oigan creo que ahi vienen-dijo Brutacio

Esmeralda y Cristal aterrizaron seguidas de Rose

buen trabajo-dijo Hipo-y justo a tiempo

¡y no te perdiste¡-dijo Brutacio

no lo tenia planeado-dijo Cristal

**¿ a ti tambien te molestaron con que te ibas a perder?**-dijo Esmeralda

**¡Esmeralda¡**-dijo Chimuelo llendo con ella

**hola Chimuelo**-dijo Esmeralda-**¿pasa olgo interesante en mi ausencia? **

**no...nada**-Chimuelo sabia que no debia decirle que vio a Zarabi en el bosque

¿quien es ella?-dijo Astrid al ver a Rose

todos se sorprendieron al ver a la nueva dragona que venia con Cristal

ok , esto no era parte de la prueva pero parece que regresaste con una nueva especie-dijo Hipo

si , si , pero debo decirte algo Hipo-dijo Cristal arrastrando a Hipo algo lejos de los demas-Hipo vi a Zarabi y su grupo en el bosque

¿que?-dijo Hipo

no se que este planeando-dijo Cristal-solo esten alertta por la noche ¿ok?

bien , de advertire a los otros-dijo Hipo

cuida que Esmeralda no te escuche-dijo Cristal

todos , tanto dragones como jinetes estaban viendo a Rose

**¿que dices que eres?**-dijo Gorgontua

**no tengo idea**-dijo Rose-**no recuerdo el nombre de mi especie**** , es mas no se ni que hacia en su isla **

chicos ,esta noche esten alerta-dijo Hipo-con lo que paso en la mañana so bemos que podria venir

los demas asintieron

Hipo ¿que crees que sea ella?-dijo Brutilda

no tengo targetas sobre un dragon como ella-dijo Pata pez

en mi opinion , parece una cruza de Furia nocturna con otro tipo dre dragon-dijo Cristal

todos miraron a Rose detenidamente, tal vez era cierto su cabeza tenia ma misma estrctura que Chimuelo y esoeralda , eran casi del mismo tamaño , lo unico que los hacia diferentes era el tipo de alas y cola , al color no se isieron mucho caso

mejor llevemosla con mi mmadre, haber que opina al respecto-dijo Hipo

esta bien-dijo Cristal

al llegar con Valka esta empezo a ''inspeccionar'' a Rose , le abria y cerraba la madibula , le inspeccionaba todolo el cuerpo las alas, la cola, lo que mas le llamaba la atencion era la marca en forma de corazon de su ojo

no se parece a ninguna especie que haya vizto antes-dijo Valka

¿crees que Cristal tenga razon en decir que es una combinacion de un uria nocturna con otra clase de dragon?-dijo Hipo

es muy probable-dijo Valca

**¿a si que puedo ser una hibrido?**-dijo Rose

**creo que hibrida no es la palabra correcta**-dijo Chimuelo

**¿entonces cual sera la palabra correcta para ti?**-dijo Rose

**creo que serias una cruza , por que pareces ser combinacion de un Furia Nocturna con otro tipo de dragon**-dijo Esmeralda-**aparte un hibrido seria...como...por ejemplo un humanos pero con orejas , cola y alas de dragon **

Chimuelo y Rose se le quedaron viendo raro a Esmeralda

**¿que? 'era solo un ejemplo**-dijo Rose

**a si que hay pocibilidades de que seamos especies primas**-dijo Rose

**a si parece**-dijo Chimuelo

bien , como ustedes la encontraron-dijo Valka-les dejare ponerle el nombre a la especie

¿encerio?-dijo Cristal

de echo fue Cristal quien la encontro-dijo Hipo

no , fue Esmeraldsa-dijo Cristal

bien , como sea, discutiran esto en la mañana, por ahora los 2 a dormir-dijo Valka

mama ,ya estamos grandes como para que nos manden a dormir-dijo Hipo

a dormir ¡ahora¡-dijo Valka

ya voy-dijo Hipo

**ja¡ , tu jinete le tiene miedo a su mama-**dijo Rose

**espera...**-dijo Chimuelo

ustedes tambien deben dormir-dijo Valka viendo a los dragones

**oh por favor**-dijo Esmeralda

**ja¡ , por burlarte de mi jinete**-dijo Chimuelo llendo con Hipo **  
><strong>

**¿en donde queda lo ''octuno'' de la ''furia'' si nos mandan a dormir?**-dijo Esmeralda

**Creeme , me lo eh preguntado los ultimos 5 años**-dijo Chimuelo

**¿crren que yo pueda dormir afuera? , es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar cerca de...humanos**-dijo Rose

**no creo que haya problema**-dijo Chimuelo

**bien, los vere en la mañana**-dijo Rose saliendo de la casa

**ya bamos a dormir nosotros tambien**-dijo Chimuelo

**esta bien , estoy algo cansada**-dijo Esmeralda

los dos se fueron con sus respectivos jinetes pero antes Hipo le recordo a Cristal que estubiera alerta en caso de que Zarabi apareciera por la noche

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaaa¡ regrese¡ como un zombie pero regrese¡...jeje...ok , sufiente The Walking Dead por hoy <strong>

**perdon por la demora pero...tengo otras 5 historias que mantener y como ya les mencione este es de los fics mas largos (osea con los caps mas largos) en esta historia cada capitulo tiene como 4 000 palabras , y en las otras solo 1 000 maximo 2 000 pero como sea...**

**incerte a una especia de dragon creada por mi ''Rose'' , yo le llame ''Akuma-kokoro'' pero como ese nombre es japones ...dudo mucho que os vikingos sepan japones , pero en español seria algo raro como ''Demonio-Corazon'' (eso significa en español) ustedes digan como lo quieren si en japones o en español **

**otra cosa que me motiva mucho a seguir estos capitulos son sus comentarios...no olvine comentar XD**

**perdon por las FALTOTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA **

**Beth: ¡pero tu siempre cometes faltas de ortografia¡ **

**yo: ¡¿otra vez tu?¡ *saca un arma y dispara* ... ok (creo que es suficiente ''Hola soy Germna'' por hoy **

**nos leemos luego **


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

La noche había estado tranquila , sin señales de Sarabi y sus secuaces. A Hipo casi se le olvidaba que fecha era , hoy era la carrera de dragones y seria la primera de Cristal ,Hipo fue al cuarto donde estaba Cristal

¿Cristal?-dijo Hipo-¿ya estas despierta?

si Hipo...pasa si quieres-dijo Cristal desde el otro lado de la puerta

Hipo abrió la puerta y vio a Cristal tendiendo la cama

¿que pasa?-dijo Cristal

ah , nada, solo quería avisarte que bajaras a desayunar-dijo Hipo

enseguida bajo-dijo Cristal

Hipo bajo primero y poco después Cristal y Esmeralda también estaban abajo

bueno , como sabes Hipo , hoy es la carrera de dragones-dijo Valka

¿Carreras de Dragones?-dijo Cristal

si , son como juegos que hacemos los jinetes con sus dragones-dijo Hipo

¿enserio? y... ¿como son?-dijo Cristal

abra mucho tiempo para explicaciones después de que desayunen-dijo Valka sirviendoles el desalluno

gracias señora-dijo Cristal

gracias mama-dijo Hipo

de nada chicos-dijo Valka

Chimuelo y Esmeralda comieron una canasta de pescados. Al terminar el desayuno Cristal , Esmeralda , Hippo y Chimuelo fueron a la arena donde estaban los demas, le explicaron a Cristal y Esmeralda las reglas basicas de la carrera de dragones , tenia que ecojer al menos un color y un patron para simbolisarla a ella y a su dragon, elijieron en rosa y azul como colores y el patron seria parecido a las partes rosadas de Esmeralda. Ya todos se comenzaron a preparar para la carrera , se comenzaron comenzaron a pintar a ellos y a los dragones. Luego de unas horas la carrera estaba a punto de empesar. Toda la aldea estaba presente para ver los juegos.

¡Que los juegos comiencen¡- anuncio Valka

dicho esto tocaron el cuerno dando inicio a los juegos **(N/A: sinceramente , no se muy bien las reglas o como se hace este juego...a si que use la imaguinacion) **Los dragones tomaron vuelo y partieron en busca de sus ''presas'' , mientras las ovejas se ocultaban de sus ''predadores''

ok , no se bien como jugar esto , pero agamos el intento ¿ok?-le susurro Cristal a Esmeralda

**Ok...-**dijo Esmeralda

Tanto Cristal como Esmeralda se les facilitaba mas aprender en la practica a si que no isieron gran cosa para entenderle mas al juego , de lo que mas se percaptaron era que Patapez y Patan estaban ayudando a Brutilda , le daban las ovejas que ellos tomaban o se las quitaban a Astrid o Hippo para darcelas a ella

¿Esto es valido?-pregunto Cristal

bueno , esta permitido crear alianzas...pero ellos sobrepasan los limites-dijo Hippo

**¿por que hacen eso?**-pregunto Esmeralda

**digamos que...ambos quieren con ella**-dijo Chimuelo

**no es por ofender pero...¿que rayos le ven?**-dijo Esmeralda

**Ni idea , tal vez sea por que es de las pocas chicas de su edad , aunque con la llegada de Cristal tal vez no tarden en intentar acercarce a ella tambien**-dijo Chimuelo

**ja , que lo intenten , pero eso no pasara mientras yo este a qui**-dijo Esmeralda

**si , te entiendo, antes no dejaba que Astrid se le hacercara tanto a Hippo**-dijo Chimuelo

bien , esta acordado-dijo Cristal

claro-dijo Hipo

**¿escuchabas lo que decian?**-dijo Esmeralda

**No...**-dijo Chimuelo

Hippo y Chimuelo se alejaron de Cristal y Esmeralda

**ehh...¿me repites el plan?**-dijo Esmeralada

vamos a darles una pequeña leccion a Patan y Patapez para que no sigan pasandoce con la ''alianza'' con Brutilda-dijo Cristal

**entendido**-dijo Cristal

en ese punto de la carrera , Brutacio y Brutilda ya tenian 5 puntos , Astrid 2 y los demas seguian en ceros. Patan habia tomado otra oveja , pero antes de ir a darcela a Brutilda Cristal se la pudo quitar de las manos

¡oye , debuelvemela¡-dijo Patan

obligame...Patan Mocoso-lo desafio Cristal

Patan intento alcanzar a Cristal pero antes de poder recuperar a oveja , ella se la lanzo a Hippo quien logro meterlo en su red, al ver esto Patan vio de forma extraña a Cristal

no eres el unico que puede formar alianzas-dijo Cristal y luego se fue volando a otro lado

wow, la rosa tiene sus espinas...me gusta-dijo Patan

**¿estas hablando encerio?**-dijo Diente Pua

Los juegos continuaron , y Chimuelo e Hippo con su alianza se les iso muy facil tomar la delantera. Brutacio y Brutilda tenian 6 puntos ,Astrid 4 , Patapez y Patan estaban en ceros , Cristal tenia 7 puntos e Hippo 9. Los juegos estaban llegando a su fin y ya era la hora de mandar a lo obeja negra

disfruta el vuelo-dijo Bocon a lo que la oneja de coor negro iso una extraña exprecion en su rontro

Bocon activo la catapulta lanzando a la pequeña oveja por los aires , todos los jinetes la inentaron tomar pero el que lo logro fue Hippo , los demas ya habian dado el juego por terminado , pero todos se sorprendieron al ver que Hippo se la dio a Cristal , inclusive ella se sorprendio al ver la eccion de Hippo

Hippo pero...-comenzo a decir Cristal

descuida , ganar nunca ah sido lo mas importante para mi-dijo Hippo

pues , ni para mi-dijo Cristal

Hippo sonrio de manera ingenua a Cristal - solo haslo

Esmeralda miraba a Chimuelo y este asisntio , Y Esmeralda le sonrio. Cristal no tarno mucho en hacer que su dragon vanzara y metiera la oveja negra en su red. En cuanto la oveja entro en la red , el cuerno sono nuevamente y la mayoria de los vikingos empezaron a gritar el nombre de Cristal causando que este se sonrojara levenmente

¿estas bien?-dijo Hippo

si, solo que nunca me habian...aclamado- Dijo Cristal

Hippo solo le dedico una calida sonrisa a Cristal y esta se lo devolvio

_SEMASNAS DESPUES..._

Pasado los juegos , se hacercaba otra fecha importante , el ''SnodelDog'' **(sorry , pero no se como se ecribe xD , pero creo que saben a lo que me refiero) **y junto con esa celebracion , tambien llegaba una nueva generacion de pequeños dragones , ya que era su fecha de apareamiento y reproduccion , ya era tiempo de que los dragones fueran a la isla apartada de Berck , para dentro de unos dias ,volver con sus crias. Si embargo 3 dragones no podrian ir , aunque 2 fueran de la misma raza , uno por no poder volar por su jinete , y la otra por el simple echo de que nunca lo habia ido ahi...bueno , almenos no para tercera por que nisiquiera sabia que especie era o si abria mas como ella ahi Los 2 furias nocturnas de la Aldea no fueron a aquella isla como todos los dragones , se quedaron con los humanos, por razones que solo ellos conocian.

Amigo...puedo ponerte la cola que te ise si quieres...-dijo Hippo

**No...de cualquier modo , ella no ira**-Dijo Chimuelo acompañado de un movimiento de cabeza para que su jinete entendiera

¿por que?-dijo Hippo

Chimuelo no se molesto en contestar ya que sabia que Hippo no entenderia ni una palabra , a si que solo bufo. La razon por la que los 2 furias nocturnas se quedaron y no fueron a aparearce fue que Los furias nocturnas son la unica especie de dragones que no se aparea a si por que si. Las parejas de esa especie deben ser lejitimas , como lo humanos , solo 1 pareja y serle fiel toda su vida. El problema era que Chimuelo y Esmeralda todabia no se conocian bien , a pesar de que ya llevavan un timpo conviviendo juntos.

Nuevamente y tipicamente Chimuelo esta en busca de Esmeralda ya que de nuevo no la encontraba . el primer lugar a donde la fue a buscar fue el pequeño lago y justamente ahi estaba. Estaba a punto de ir con ella cuando escucho una pequeña tonada , la tonada de la otra vez , solo que esta vez si tenia letra

**Con la maguia que soñe **

**Bailare hasta el amanecer **

**Cuando salgan los primeros**

**Rayos del sol **

**Apresuradamente hacia el **

**Horizonte , solo para escapar **

Chimuelo conocia perfectamente la cancion , era esa cancion con la que cada Furia Nocturna nace para encontrar a su pareja, debia actuar rapido , podria irce o podria unircele a la cancion y mostrarle de una vez sus sentimientos ...

**En silencio te vere**

**desde lo lejos **

**con nuevos sentimientos **

**listos para salir a flote alfin **

Esmeralda se sorprendio , no solo al saber que estaba sola , tambien al escuchar ese fragmento de cancion cantado por Chimuelo. Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos , aunque para ellos fueron minutos...Y esta vez eran las 2 voces quienes cantaban al mismo tiempo y ritmo

**Buscandote por años**

**a mis orejas susurraras **

**que siempre este junto a ti**

**y te robe el aliento **

**Llegando las dos almas a su encuento **

**y un bello angel para hacerlos ver **

**que entre amabos pudo haber amor**

**desfrasandoce **

En ese momento comenzó una pequeña danza entre ambos dragones , con movimientos coordinados entre ambos **(a partir de a qui cuando ponga un C significa que lo canta Chimuelo , si pongo una E es que canta Esmeralda y una A significa que cantan los dos)**

**C: Miro tus ojos rosaseos **

**van seduciendome **

**con brillos al azar **

**E: No se si este bien volear **

**me encuentro temblandome**

**no puedo dejar de ver el sol **

**seguire estos pasos**

**tropezar evitare **

**y todo dentro de mi se estremece**

**C: Besare tus lagrimas**

**que se desborden **

**A: Es justo cuando **

**sueltas mi lomo para **

**ya no dar marcha atras **

** por favor que esto no acabe**

**a todo pulmon gritare**

**mis deseos piden justicia **

**y encargarce de eso **

**C: Tu mi querida princesa **

**con tu fragancia fresca a polvora (?)**

**atravezaras mi antifas de hielo**

**con tus ojos me provocaras **

Y sin darce cuenta la noche habia caido sobre la aldea

**E: siento tu aliento en mi**

**respirando todavia **

**todo lo que soñe en esta vida**

**C: se a posado sobre ti **

**el gran velo lunar **

**adornandote en la oscuridad**

**E: que empieze de una vez esto**

**hasta que me veas suspirar**

**que quede solo el contacto **

**de nuestro mirar **

**y la luz de la luna **

**A: somos dos almas solitarias **

**que estan destinadas a estar juntas**

**si no puedo ser quien seque tus lagrimas **

**sera solo un juego individual **

**por favor que el timepo se pare**

**quiero intoxicarme con tu piel **

**y gravar estos latidos del corazon **

**armonisos y tembloroso**

**soportando el golpe incesante **

**de tu cuerpo ardiendo en la unidad**

**ya nunca voy a volverme en la eternidad**

**como un cuento de hadas sera...**

Narra: Rose

estaba con Hippo y Cristal en la casa , al parecer seguian discutiendo que nombre ponerle a mi esepecie , no podia creer que todavia no sabian que ponerme. Aunque me gusta la opcion de Cristal ''Akuma-Kokoro''. En lo que ellos hablaban yo sali un momento de la casa , donde me encontre a Jasmine

Hey Rose... ¿has visto a Esmeralda?-dijo

no...aunque tal vez este con Chimuelo-dije

puede ser...-dijo- pero siempre que esta con el ambos regresan antes del anochecer y ya es muy tarde

jeje...tranquila , los 2 son adultos y sabran lo que hace-dije

bueno...-dicho esto entro a la casa

se me hace un poco extraño ser una de las pocos dragones que se quedaron en berck , ya que los demas se fueron a reproducirse , yo no fui ya que dudo que haya otro dragon de mi especie , Jasmine pues...es solo una niña...no se por que se quedaron Chimuelo y Esmeralda si ellos pues...ya pueden hacer ''eso'' , pero no me metere con su vida, aunque debo admitir que eh pensado en donde estaran y lo mas importante...¿que estaran haciendo?

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

Narrador: Obnisciente

Hippo estaba despertando y se sorprendio al no ver a Chimuelo , no lo habia visto desde ayer por la tarde , poco rato despues Cristal bajo

¿no has visto a Esmeralda o Chimuelo?-dijo Cristal

no , no desde ayer-dijo Hippo

¿les habrá pasado algo?-dijo Cristal con sierto tono de preocupacion

lo dudo , han de estar por ahi-dijo Hippo

pero recuerda que Sarabi y los demas estan ahi afuera ¿que pasa si los encontraron?-dijo Cristal

si eso ubiera pasado la mitad del bosque estaria en llamas-dijo

bueno...en eso tienes razon-dijo Cristal

podriamos ir a buscarlos despues del desayuno-dijo Hippo

esta bien...-dijo Cristal

* * *

><p><strong>NO ME MATEN¡ *Se esconde abajo de su escritorio* <strong>

**perdon por tardar , y que este capitulo es mas corto de lo que suelen ser pero...es que con las 4 000 palabras se me dificulta escribir sin amontonar todos los sucesos y pos...tal vez los are mas cortos a partir de ahora , espero que no les moleste **

**a si , ya voy a empezar a usar mi DeviantArt a si que... ¿que momento de la historia quieren que quede pasmado?. Y ahora tengo Wattpad , donde por ahora solo tengo 3 historias : Hermanos-FNAF -que trata sobre BB y Bg de Five Nigths At Freddys. Si estoy loco pero loco por ti (_XJeff)- que es mas para las fans de Jeff The Killer ... y... Un amor un tanto extraño (Carly X Mike)- Esta inspirado en un roll y pos...esta algo rarito , pero si quieren pasen a ver :3. En Wattpad me llamo ''Judith_The_Doll'' **

**bien...nos leemos pronto**


End file.
